An Escort Gone Awry
by CasinoChao412
Summary: An evil Guild Member gets the quest to escort two traders to Barrow Fields. I put this up because there were a bit of a lack of Fable Stories. R&R if you don't mind.


"Are you sure this is where the he was going to meet us?" Alfred asked his fellow trader Patrick.

"Yes, I'm positive!" Pat said.

"We've been waiting for an hour in this creepy forest." Al said.

"He said he wouldn't be too hard to miss."

"What does he look like?"

"He is in his 20's, has red glowing eyes, big horns that turn yellow at the tip, and he leaves a trail of red mist as he walks."

"That sounds like someone we would run away from!" Al said, terrified.

Then, a shadow walked out from the entrance to Darkwood.

"Are you Deathbringer?" Pat asked.

"That depends on who's askin." He replied in a gruff voice.

"We are the traders that you are supposed to escort through Darkwood."

"Ah, yes. All right then, follow me." He said as he drew his great axe.

"You know about the creatures that live here, right?"

"Yea, what type of idiot do you take me for?"

"Not an idiot, sir."

"I've been through these parts before. Escorting traders, taking mercenaries to the Temple of Skorm, the usual shit. So don't say I don't know my way around, now follow me!"

Al and Pat followed behind slowly.

"Have you heard of this guy?" Al whispered to Pat.

"Yea, I heard bad things about him. I've heard he's killed over 100 villagers and over 500 guards."

"Wow!"

"Yea, but he also kills bandits, trolls, golems, and all the other things that make our lives living hells."

"So he's not so bad after all."

"Well, he's more bad than good. For example, he almost bead Lady Grey to death with his bare hands."

"That's because that bitch deserves it." Deathbringer said. "And the reason I kill people is because they go around gossiping about me. Sure, I kill guards, but not over 500. It's closer to 1000. I hate it when people get the facts wrong."

Al swallowed hard.

"But I know how to kill basically everything in Albion, so I'm good for escorts."

Then, there was a rustle in the bushes.

"What was that?" Pat asked terrified.

Deathbringer sniffed the air. "Balvarine." He whispered. "White, male, about 10 years, 7 feet, 3 inches. No, 4 inches."

"He's good" Al whispered to Pat.

He put his great axe away and got his katana, it glowed with silver.

"Stand back. This could get ugly." Deathbringer said.

Out of the bushes leapt a large white balverine. He looked at the three and howled with delight.

Deathbringer took advantage of this. He lunged forward and stabbed the balverine in the chest with the katana and twisted the sword. He howled in pain and swiped at him.

Deathbringer was too quick, he side stepped with the sword still in hand, making a large slice. He ripped the sword out and the balverine collapsed and died.

"Well done sir!" Al said as he applauded.

"Come on, lets keep moving. The trader camp is just through those trees." Pat said.

When they got there, Deathbringer bought some health potions and some will potions.

"We should camp here for the night." Deathbringer said.

"I feel fine." Pat said.

"So do I." Al said.

"Okay, fine. You don't sleep and we keep walking, and when you get tired, we won't rest. So when a balverine attacks I might 'forget' to fend it off so it leaps for you. You, not having gotten some rest, have a slower judgment. Enough said."

"You know, camp sounds like a good idea." Al said.

"Yes, quite." Pat replied.

"That's what I thought."

As they settled down to sleep, Al was a little nervous.

"Why are you shaking so much!" Deathbringer asked, very annoyed.

"What if a balverine attacks?"

"I am a light sleeper, I will hear it."

"Well, just to be safe, Pat, could I possibly…"

"Not on your life." Pat said.

"Deathbringer?"

"Touch me and you lose the arm."

"Okay." Al said.

"Now go to sleep!" Deathbringer said.

When morning came, or maybe it was still night, either way it is always dark in Darkwood, Deathbringer, Pat, and Al headed for Barrow Fields.

"Don't you feel better that you got some rest?" Deathbringer said.

"Sort of…" Pat said.

Out form the shadows, a large group of bandits appeared.

"Stand and deliver!" A small one in front said.

"That's highwaymen who say that you bleedin' idiot!" One from behind said, smacking the small one with his hand.

"Oh yea. Give us your money."

"No!" Deathbringer said.

"Why?"

"Because I could kill all of you, so spread out!"

"No!" The small bandit said.

"Why?"

"Because we could kill you! So give us your money!"

"This is getting repetitive." Deathbringer said as he pulled out his Murren Great Axe.

With one swipe, half of the group were cut in half. The remaining ones fled instantly.

"Well done sir!" Al shouted.

"What a display of power!" Pat said, applauding.

"Okay, let's go to…" He started to say when he was sidetracked by a sign on the side of the road in front of a gate.

"Darkwood Bordello now open for all customers." Al read out loud

"Hmmmmmmmmm…" Deathbringer said as he thought to himself. "Guys, could you give me about 15 minutes while you wait out here?" He asked, turning to Al and Pat.

"What? If anything, we would go with you! It's dangerous out here!"

"Fine. But you guys wait outside!" Deathbringer said as they entered the gates.

20 minutes later…

"So, Pat, how much longer should we give him?" Al asked.

"Another 5 minutes, I'd say."

Then a Daemon Helmet came flying through the top window and Deathbringer, putting dark villager shirt on, came running out.

"It's not my fault I react immediately when I get hit!" Deathbringer shouted to a bunch of guards chasing him with their swords drawn.

"What did you do!" Pat asked.

"Later!" Deathbringer said as he ran by them, picking up his helmet. "Just run!"

"Catch that scoundrel!" One of the guards said.

"Should we follow him?" Al asked.

"We have to, he is our only means of defense." Pat replied.

They followed the mob out of the Bordello.

Half a mile later, they saw Deathbringer sitting on a rock, catching his breath.

"What (gasp) took you so (cough) damn long?" Deathbringer asked.

"We walked." Al said.

"What did you do?" Pat asked.

"I paid Hedwig 2000 coins to do it a little roughly. She hit me, I hit her back. Immediate reaction. Not my fault." He said, putting his Daemon Helmet on.

"How far are we to Barrow Fields?" Al asked.

"Give or take a few hours." Pat said.

Then a chime rang out and a voice said "I have a quest card from your mother. Quickly, come to the map room and speak to me."

"Not now, old man." Deathbringer said into the small icon.

"Hey, have you no respect for guild-" then Deathbringer shut the icon off.

Pat and Al just stared at Deathbringer.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a Hero with a kidnapped mother before?"

"No…" Pat said.

"Come on!" Al said. "I'm getting really scared now!"

"Okay." Deathbringer said getting up.

About two hours later, they reached Barrow Fields and they were greeted by a bandit.

"Bout time you showed up, mate!" The bandit said.

Deathbringer slapped his forehead. "Shit! That's right, we had a raid planned today, didn't we?"

"Yea. Who are these two?" Pointing his cleaver at Pat and Al.

"I was escorting them here. The pay's pretty good."

"Well, what should we do with them?"

"I dunno. Kill em I guess." Deathbringer shrugged.

"Okay, which one do you want?"

"Give me the one with the pointlessly big moustache." Deathbringer said, pointing his own cleaver at Al.

"Wait!" Al said. "We can pay you very well, just don't kill us!"

"How much is 'very well'?" Deathbringer asked.

"Ten thousand, each!" He replied.

"Sure." The bandit said.

Al gave both of them a sack of gold and they walked by them.

"Let these two through Mobbes!" The bandit shouted.

"Okay, let's start the raid." Deathbringer said, pulling out his bow.

"Already? Those two aren't by yet."

"So?" Deathbringer asked, pulling back on the string. "I'll take the moustache one, you take the other one."

"Okay." The bandit said, pulling back on his own bow.

THUNK! THUNK!


End file.
